


Specjalna kawa

by Lampira7



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Sekretne zauroczenie Bruce'a  nie jest już tajemnicą po tym, jak Hulk ujawnia prawdę.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Phil Coulson
Kudos: 17





	Specjalna kawa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Special Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002035) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— To był pisk. To był z pewnością pisk.  
  
— To nie był pisk.  
  
— Na pewno był. Czyż nie, Amorku?  
  
— Nie wciągaj mnie w to. Dziękuję, ale lubię moje jelita tam, gdzie są.  
  
— To był pisk! Agent pisnął! Nie wiedziałem, że może wydawać takie dźwięki!  
  
— Nie piszczę, Stark!  
  
— Tony, czy chcesz umrzeć? _Zamknij się!_  
  
Bruce obudził się podczas tej dziwnej rozmowy. Tony był w nią zmieszany, dlatego Bruce postanowił, nie próbować jej zrozumieć, nawet jeśli był trochę ciekaw, jak Coulson ze wszystkich ludzi został wciągnięty w absurdalną kłótnię z Tony’m.  
  
— Brucey! — Tony krzyknął z radością, widząc, że naukowiec nie śpi. — W końcu się obudziłeś! Agent pisnął przez ciebie!  
  
Wspaniale. Tony postanowił zaangażować go w tę głupotę. Bruce usiadł wdzięczny za to, że ktoś pomyślał o tym, żeby przykryć go kocem. Oczywiście, wszyscy widzieli go niemalże w całości nagiego po transformacji, ale zawsze miło było jak najszybciej odzyskać odrobinę godności. Bruce otworzył torbę z ubraniami, którą ktoś przyniósł. Kiedy się ubierał, zauważył, że było o wiele więcej osób niż zazwyczaj.  
  
— Dlaczego Fury i cała eskadra agentów jest tutaj? — zapytał Bruce. — Myślałem, że ekipy sprzątające powinny czekać, aż opuścimy teren.  
  
— Ktoś… — i tutaj Natasha spojrzała na Sitwella— …powiedział dyrektorowi, że Hulk wyciska życie jego najlepszego agenta.  
  
— Hej, spanikowałem! — powiedział obronnie Sitwell.  
  
— Co? — spytał w szoku Bruce. — Dlaczego miałaby tak myśleć?  
  
— Hulk postanowił poderwać Coulsona — powiedział z uśmieszkiem Clint. — Dosłownie i w przenośni.  
  
— Stąd pisk — wtrącił się Tony, zdobywając przez to nieprzychylne spojrzenie ze strony Coulsona. — I interesująca pozycja, w której się zmieniłeś. Następnym razem, gdy Agent znajdzie się na tobie w ten sposób, to nie wahaj się mu powiedzieć, że jest przesadnie ubrany na tę okazję.  
  
Och nie. Co tym razem Hulk zrobił? Bruce tracił wszelką godność za każdym razem, gdy Hulk zrobił coś, co nie wiązało się z niszczeniem rzeczy. Ostatnim razem Hulk powiedział Steve’owi, że Bruce kocha babeczki. I nie mógł tego tak po prostu zostawić. Nie, musiał otworzyć swoje wielkie zielone usta i powiedzieć, że to różowy lukier, który Bruce najbardziej uwielbia. Ogromne dzięki, wielki facecie. Teraz wszyscy jego koledzy z drużyny co rusz proponowali mu w wieży różowe babeczki, starając się przypomnieć Bruce’owi, żeby od czasu do czasu coś zjadł. A wcześniej Hulk poprosił o chleb, ponieważ Bruce lubił karmić kaczki. Przez to Steve nalegał, by co tydzień pójść do parku, aby wszyscy mogli karmić ptaki jako zajęcie integracyjne. Bruce wciąż nie mógł przestać wstydzić się z tego powodu.  
  
— Agencie Coulson, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? — zapytał niezręcznie Bruce.  
  
Podejrzewał, dlaczego Hulk skupił się dziś na agencie TARCZY. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie ujawnił zbyt wiele.  
  
— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedział po chwili Coulson.  
  
Nastąpiła kolejna minuta ciszy, a potem Tony zapytał:  
  
— Jak to? Nie powiesz mu, agencie?  
  
— Powiedzieć mi co? — zapytał ostrożnie Bruce.  
  
Rumieńce pojawiły się nagle na policzkach Coulsona, a Tony wybuchnął śmiechem.  
  
— Ach, to urocze! Bardzo się cieszę waszym szczęściem!  
  
Bruce był przerażony. Co zrobiła jego druga połowa?  
  
— W porządku. — Steve uspokoił go, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. — Hulk nie próbował skrzywdzić agenta Coulsona.  
  
— Mam to nagrane! — powiedział wesoło Tony. — Jarvis, ściągnij to wideo. Odtwórz je w ciągu minuty lub dwóch, zanim agent straci całkowicie głowę z powodu zauroczenia. Chcę udowodnić, że pisnął.  
  
Coulson posłał Tony’emu mordercze spojrzenie, gdy miliarder wyciągnął swój StarPad i podał go Bruce’owi. Steve, Tony, Clint i Natasha tłoczyli się wokół Bruce’a, żeby zerknąć na nagranie. Bruce wpatrywał się w ekran. Wideo było oczywiście nakręcone z kamery na kasku Tony’ego.  
 **  
Tony najwyraźniej właśnie wylądował na ziemi i rozglądał się po zniszczonym terenie. Potem pojawił się Hulk, jego ruchy były celowe. Nie wydawał się być gotowy do zmiany, co oznaczało, że zawstydzi Bruce’a w ciągu najbliższych kilku minut. Kamera podążała za Hulkiem, gdy szedł przez ulicę niemalże przez pół dzielnicy, aż dotarł do miejsca, w którym Coulson i Sitwella przeglądali mapę miasta, zaznaczając uszkodzone obszary na czerwono dla załogi sprzątającej. Hulk wyciągnął rękę i uniósł Coulsona. Dziwny dźwięk, który brzmiał trochę piskliwe, wymknął się zaskoczonemu agentowi, a Sitwell otworzył szeroko oczy z przerażenia.**  
  
— Zatrzymaj nagranie, Jarvis. Mówiłem, że pisnął. Przewiń o dziesięć sekund — powiedział z triumfem Tony.  
  
Film został przewinięty do tyłu i Bruce zerknął na prawdziwego Coulsona ze współczuciem, po czym ponownie skupił się na nagraniu.  
  
— To nie był pisk — odezwał się Clint, gdy film został zatrzymany po raz drugi. Coulson z nadzieją spojrzał w ich stronę. Potem łucznik dodał: — To bardziej brzmiało jak miauknięcie.  
  
W tym momencie Coulson przyłożył dłoń do twarzy i usiadł na wyszczerbionej masce tego, co zostało z samochodu, by poczekać, aż skończą.  
  
— To był pisk! — nalegał Tony. — Myślę, że znam różnicę między piskiem a miauknięciem. Jarvis odtwórz to ponownie. I podkręć głośność.  
  
Po sześciu powtórzeniach, Natasha, Steve, a nawet Tony w końcu przyznali, że dźwięk był rzeczywiście miauknięciem. Bruce odczuł ulgę, ponieważ teraz mogli wreszcie obejrzeć resztę filmu.  
  
 **Hulk podniósł Coulsona na wysokość oczu, podczas gdy w tle można było usłyszeć Sitwell gorączkowo mówiącego do komunikatora, opisując scenę i prosząc o rozkazy.**  
  
 **— Hej, spokojnie! — Głos Steve’a dobiegł spoza kamery. — Proszę, odstaw na ziemię agenta Coulsona.**  
 **  
— MAŁY FACET LUBI AGENTA! — ryknął Hulk. —AGENT LUBI MAŁEGO FACETA?**  
  
 **Trzeba było przyznać, że Coulson nie potrzebował dużo czasu, aby dojść do siebie po tym, jak został złapany przez gigantyczną, zieloną bestię. Mrugnął tylko do Hulka, jakby to była codzienna rutyna i odpowiedział spokojnym głosem:**  
  
 **— Tak, lubię Bruce’a.**  
  
 **— AGENT MA KAWĘ Z MAŁYM FACETEM?**  
  
 **— Tak, czasami pijemy wspólnie kawę.**  
 **  
— NIE! — ryknął Hulk. — AGENT MA SPECJALNĄ KAWĘ Z MAŁYM FACETEM! ŻADNEGO ZESPOŁU WOKÓŁ!**  
 **  
— Och — powiedział elokwentnie Coulson. — Dobrze. Możemy napić się specjalnej kawy, jeśli będzie chciał.**  
  
 **— DOBRZE!**  
  
 **Potem Hulk uśmiechnął się, faktycznie się uśmiechnął, i przytulił Coulsona do piersi. Następnie jego skóra zbladła i zaczął się kurczyć, nigdy nie pozwalając mężczyźnie odejść podczas całego procesu, po prostu zaciskał swój uchwyt, gdy stawał się mniejszy. W końcu transformacja dopiekła końca, a zaniepokojony Coulson skończył, leżąc na nagim i nieprzytomnym Bruce’e. Poza ekranem był słyszalny chichot Clina, a Tony parę razy gwizdnął.**  
 **  
— Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? — rozbrzmiał głos Fury’ego.**  
 **  
Natasha pojawiła się w granicach kamery, niosąc torbę i koc. Coulson wyplątał się z ramion Bruce’a, wziął nakrycie od agentki i owinął nim nieprzytomnego doktora. Bezskutecznie próbował wygładzić zmarszczki na garniturze, zanim poddał i odpowiedział:**  
  
 **— Zapewniam pana, że to nie jest to, na co to wyglądało.**  
  
Tony skomentował:  
  
— Tak jak powiedziałem, za bardzo ubrany. Jesteśmy zdani na ciebie, Brucey, aby nauczyć naszego małego agenta sypialnianych sztuczek. A potem przyślij go do mnie.  
  
— Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym użył na tobie paralizatora, Stark! — ostrzegł Coulson. — Bawiłeś się dobrze, a teraz się wynoś!  
  
Później, gdy Bruce wczołgał się do łóżka, jego telefon zadzwonił. Miał jednego smsa.  
 _  
Specjalna kawa. 7 rano? Bez drużyny?_  
  
Bruce uśmiechnął się lekko i szybko napisał twierdzącą odpowiedź.


End file.
